God Will Never End Their Love Tragically
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: 28 September 2015 is SpecialShipping Lunar Eclipse, not an Apocalypse of Earth because of Lunar Eclipse, and "God Will Never End Their Love Tragically". Story-version of "Special Eclipse". Pairing: SpecialShipping (RedxYellow). 4 days to SS10YA


**TADAAAA… New story about SpecialShipping! Since I'm in Special Region, it's an honor to write everything about SpecialShipping. I hope this city can be Special Region of SpecialShipping.**

 **About this story, it's inspired from the reality that in September 28, 2015, lunar eclipse will happen. But there are some people who think that the world will end in that time. I don't believe that kind of prediction.**

 **Plus, it should be named "The SpecialShipping Lunar Eclipse", because it will happen only once in this century, when the lunar eclipse happen in that date. Perfectly matched between The Yellow Sun and The Red Moon. Yellow as the sun, and Red as the moon.**

 **It won't happen until 2387. Because of that, I want to spread the news from this fanfic and my previous fanfic "Special Eclipse".**

 **Have a nice read. Sorry for the wrong grammar. I'm not native speaker for English, but at least, I've tried.**

 **Critics and suggestion are welcomed, but not flames.**

 **Title : God Will Never End Their Love Tragically**

 **Words : 1000 (including title, excluding this explanation)**

 **Pairing : SpecialShipping / RedxYellow**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon. I'm just the shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **God Will Never End Their Love Tragically**

"It's bad news. There was a group that predicted that in the next week, in September 28, the world will end,"

"They said that the Moon became closer,"

"It was the same time with the last Tetrad of Lunar Eclipse,"

"Will it be the last harvest in the Earth?"

Red's POV

I couldn't sleep. That news appeared from a few weeks ago. I didn't really care with that news. I knew that news was just hoax. But I thought…

 _What if it's true?_

If it was true, my plan would be failed, COMPLETELY… from the beginning, to the end. My plan to tell the truth. My plan to end this clueless mind.

 _My plan to confess my feeling to her_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yellow's POV

I wondered what would happen in the date, September 28. Wondered and afraid.

"ChuChu, do you think I should tell him now?" I asked my Pikachu. It shook its head, sign that it didn't agree with my plan.

"Okay then. OMG, what's your plan…"

 _It was started a month ago, in Red's birthday_

" _YELLOW!" called Red happily. Immediately, I blushed._

" _Red… uh..a…a..u, happy b-birthday. I'm sorry, I don't bring every-" I was stopped by him, with his smile that could make me melt like ice in the pole in the summer._

" _No problem. You make me happier just because you come here. Whether with present or not, I'm happy because of you," he said. Then, he grabbed my hand, and he came closer to me, whispered something._

" _I have something. I'll give it in September 28," he said. I wondered._

" _Why September 28? Why not now?" I asked._

" _It's special date," then he walked outside. It was morning. The party was held from last night. I didn't know what he thought. Then I followed him._

 _He showed me the half moon. He told something._

" _My friend said that in 28 September, the moon would be red. We can see the process, but when the red moon sets, the yellow sun rises," I was surprised to see him blushing when he said that. Then, I blushed too._

 _It must be Blue's plan._

Today was September 27. A day before the day Red had told me before. And when the apocalypse news appeared, I started to doubt his plan.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a short message. But that message shocked me.

"Yellow, I'm pretty sure you know the news. So, I decide to go to your house in the night. Be sure you're okay,"

It was from him. I knew he was also stressed because of the news.

 _I hope it's my chance to confess my feeling_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Red's POV

"Gift, checked! Letter, checked! Okay, Pika. It's all completed. Let's hope it won't end badly," I said to my Pikachu. Then, I grabbed my bag and used my cap, got out from my house, went to my target.

 _YELLOW, I'LL TELL YOU MY FEELING…_

In my way, I heard so many sounds, that all were similar.

"THE WORLD WILL END!"

"IT'S THE END OF US!"

"NOTHING WE CAN DO!"

I thought in my head…

 _I'm sure; God will never end our love tragically._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yellow's POV

"Yellow? It's me, Red," he came. It was midnight, as he said before.

"Red? You come? Oh, I'm very scared," I said, came closer to him. He smiled, suddenly, made me calm.

"Don't worry, Yellow. I'll be with you until the morning," It made me calmer.

.

.

.

.

Neutral POV

They sat outside Yellow's house; just see the sky, seeing the process of the lunar eclipse. It was September 28, the day they waited for.

They just laid there; holding hand; saw the sky until the process of the lunar eclipse reached the totality. Finally, Red spoke.

"Yellow, I'm sorry," it made Yellow confused.

"Why do you say that? I don't think you make the mistake to me," surely, Red never made mistake to Yellow.

"Cause… I abandon your feeling for a long time, and I'm very regret it," his saying shocked her.

'He knew my feeling, for a long time? Wha-' her mind was stopped by his smile, directly toward her. In the same time, he said his feeling.

 _Yellow, I love you_

 _I want you by my side_

 _I need your smile_

 _I need you_

In the same time, the red moon set.

Yellow was speechless. She felt her heart flied to his. And finally, she had courage to spoke.

 _Red, I love you too_

 _Of course I will_

 _I need your smile too_

 _I need you too_

In the same time, the yellow sun rose.

.

.

.

.

They sat in the living room; watching TV together. Yellow leaned her hear on Red's shoulder, and Red leaned his head on her. Their hand intertwined to each other. Such a romantic morning view if you asked me.

"It was wrong. No apocalypse in the day. We only saw the eclipse until it set and the sun rose. We also saw the birth of new love in the day,"

"Can you explain what kind of new love you have found?" the reporter was a little bit surprised with her saying, but found that was interesting, so he continued to interview a girl with blue clothes and a spiky boy with green eye.

"Tee-hee, that was interesting view. I was walking in Viridian Forest with my friend. When I went across house of my best friend, I heard a sound. I've recorded the sound, so you can hear it," then she took out her recorder, and turned it on.

"Pesky girl… " his friend beside her whispered.

 _Yellow, I love you_

 _I want you by my side_

 _I need your smile_

 _I need you_

 _Red, I love you too_

 _Of course I will_

 _I need your smile too_

 _I need you too_

Ended. Red and Yellow's cheek blushed, and then they smiled.

 **FIN**


End file.
